


You'll Hear Her Before You See Her

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fter her first day of kindergarten, Emily Winchester waits for her ride to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Hear Her Before You See Her

Emily Jacqueline Winchester hopped down the stairs of her school, her scraped five-year-old knees bending every time her black Chuck Taylor-covered feet hit the pavement. Her Batgirl backpack bobbed with every landing, matching the movements of her wavy red pigtails.

When she reached the bottom step, her big green eyes scanned the parking lot. It was filled with four-door Saturns and mini-vans; SUV's, with their doors open, mothers waiting for their children to be released from the clutches of their daily kindergarten routines.

"Emily? Do you see your ride?" Mrs. Smith, her teacher, asked from behind her.

"Not yet," she replied, still scanning the parking lot.

"Is that them?" Mrs. Smith asked, leaning down to her and pointing out a green min-van that had just pulled in.

Emily wrinkled her nose, as if smelling rotten food. She shook her head, pigtails whipping around.

Mrs. Kora Smith glanced down at the girl. She was definitely a little bit different from the other kids in her class. Where most of the girls wore flowery dresses or frilly jumpers, Emily usually came to school dressed somewhat more...well..."punk rock" was the only way to describe it. Today she was wearing a pair of beaten up blue-jeans, held up with a belt that had the shape of a gold bat as a buckle, her Chuck Taylors, and a green shirt that had a picture of a vinyl record with angel wings on it.

Kora had had students before with interesting fashion sense. mismatched socks and strange hats. Even the occasional "bad boy," some five year old with a leather jacket and clunky boots. The difference was that they didn't seem to realize they were being dressed up to look like some biker dude. There was no self-awareness.

Emily Winchester, however, oozed rock and roll, not only in the way that she dressed, but in the way that she spoke ("Wow! Epic!" "Awesome!") and even in her gait sometimes; easy and self assured, which seemed insanely bizarre on a five-year-old girl.

A red SUV pulled in, and Kora Smith smiled. "What about-"

"No," Emily replied. "You can hear her before you see her."

"Your mommy?" Kora asked, a little amused. Kids could be so funny about their parents'-

"No, the Impala," she said in a "duh" tone of voice.

"Oh," Kora said slowly.

And then she heard it; the distinct growling rumble of a muscle car. It was a moment before she spotted the source drive around the corner. It was a huge boat of a car; black and obviously a classic. It zoomed into the parking lot and right up to the curb. The windows were rolled down, and sitting in the driver's side was a man in his late thirties.

"Daddy!" Emily cried, dashing over to pull open the door on the passenger's side. It made a low squeak as she did.

"Hey, Baby Girl!" Emily's father said with a smile. "Ready to hit the road!"

Emily nodded as she pulled with all her might to close the door. She turned to the window and waved. "Bye Mrs. Smith!"

Kora Smith stared and waved absently. "Bye, Emily...see you...see you next week."

Her father grinned and gave Kora a nod, before revving the engine and driving off. She could hear Emily whoop with excitement, her little hand making a fist pump out the window.


End file.
